Faye's Dilemma
by Sparkle85
Summary: Finally the sequel to "The Past Returns".It has been two years since then and everyone has returned to their old bounty self ways.Lately Faye has been having dreams of the past that centers around one person which will torment her life.
1. Dreams of the Past

Disclaimer:  Sadly I don't own any rights to Cowboy Bebop, cause if I did Spike and Faye would have ended up together.  Please don't hesitate to r&r or email me any comments, suggestions, questions, and or flames to:  latinababe85@earthlink.net

Notes:  Takes place about two years after my first CB fic entitled "The Past Returns".  So if you haven't read it I suggest you go do so before reading this one (It may answer any questions you have).

Dedication:  To everyone who r&r my first CB fic and to the readers who insisted I make a sequel.  Thank you once again for your support.  In addition, to all who believe that Spike and Faye belong together.

The Past Returns 2: Faye's Dilemma     Chapter One: Dreams of the Past                      

_"Anyway, like I was saying . . .you're a lucky girl Faye.  I mean to have a guy like Kevin for a boyfriend.  What more would a girl want?  He's tall, dark, and handsome . . . you know the typical prince in fairy tales to come and sweep you off your feet"._

_"I need a change perhaps.  Maybe an adventure"._

_"Adventure?  Why?  Look Faye, I know your life's been nothing but boring studies but, isn't it why you signed up to take this trip to Mars?  To have some fun?"_

_"Yeah, I guess"._

_"But . . ."_

_"But, well I feel that I signed up because of Kevin.  I need to get away from life and away from people who I see on a daily basis"._

_"Gee thanks"._

_"That's not what I mean Katie and you know it"._

_"Let's forget about it.  What are you going to do now?  It's too late to turn back, we're already heading for planet Mars"._

_"It's never too late.  As soon as we land I'm taking the next earliest shutter outta there"._

_"What will you tell Kevin?"_

_"Nothing"._

_"Nothing?  He's going to think that you bailed out on him.  You can't do that to the man.  He's head over heels in love with you"._

_"And then the next thing he'll do is propose and I'll be strap down to a house, just like my mom.  No, I won't make that same mistakes my mom did.  She always told me how much she wanted to become a doctor and travel the world helping people.  Then when she found out she was pregnant with me, well, she and my dad got marry and that was the end of her dreams"._

_"But you're not like your mom Faye"._

_"Exactly.  That's why I'm leaving I hope you'll understand . . ." _

_(The dream then takes a turn to Faye sitting in her seat wearing a tan short length dress, her hair down, and wearing a light white sweater.  Looking terrified as the red sirens continue to go on and off as the lights turn on and off as well)._

_"Ladies and gentlemen please like I said before strap on your seatbelts.  We're about to make a harsh impact"._

_"NNNOOOO!!!" Katie screamed._

_"It's okay, just calm down", Faye tried to comfort her._

_"CALM DOWN?"_

_"Faye, Faye?"  Kevin called out._

_"Kevin?  Where have you been?  Is it true, is it really true that we're going to crash?", Faye spoke to him as he appeared beside her side._

_"I can't lie to you Faye but always remember that no matter what happens just always know much I love you"._

_"I'm so scared Kevin"._

_"It's okay, everything's going to be alright", he said and hugged Faye tightly to him._

_"ALRIGHT?!  How can you say that when we're about to – "  Katie's words were cut off as the sun shined though the windows blinding everyone.  Just then the aircraft gained enormous speed, diving straight down to the ground._

_"This is it!  AAAHHH!!!"_

_Then all went black._

"NO!" Faye woke up with a jump.  She looked around the room and realized she was still in her bed.  She turned to her clock that read 9:29am.  Relieved she laid back down and rested a hand on her forehead.  "_What are all those dreams telling me?"_  She thought to herself.  "_Lately I've been getting those strange dreams . . . it's almost as if my memory is coming back to me.  As if –"_

Her thoughts were cut off by the alarm that sounded off.  She felt Spike, who was lying asleep next to her, stir onto his back.  Faye reached over and turned it off.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Well good morning to you too lunkhead.  It's about 9:30 in the morning", she answered.

He turned his head to Faye and smirked.

"What?" she asked.

"You look so beautiful", with that he grabbed her and pulled her on top of him.  They both were staring into each other's eyes.  He then drived his arms up and down her back.

"Spike as much as I love this, you do know we have to get up".

He grinned.  "No we don't as long as no one knows we're up we have time to ourselves . . . you know to do anything we want".

"And what do you have in mind?" she smirked.

"Oh, I think you already know the answer to that question Faye".  He placed kisses on her neck, which made Faye moan, and started to travel down her neck line when all of a sudden they both heard a pan drop to the floor with a loud bang and the sounds of a toddler's giggles running away as fast as his little legs would take him.

"Damn it!" Jet cursed,  "SPIKE!  FAYE!" he yelled.

Spike let out a sign in exasperation.  "What it is now?" he called.

"You two better get your asses up and handle this".

Faye rolled off of Spike, who then put her silky robe on, as Spike headed for the door.  Just as he was about to turn the knob he directed his attention back to Faye.  "We'll continue this later".

"Is that a promise?" she asked seductively.

"You bet it is", seeing her laughing he left the room.  He passed though the living room that still seemed to be in one piece and made his way to the kitchen.  Upon entering, he saw a cooking pan on the floor along what seemed to be cooked eggs sputtered on the floor as well.

Jet was cleaning it up and noticed Spike was leaning against the doorframe. "You see this?" he asked angrily.  

"What happened now Jet?" Spike asked calmly. 

"I'm just standing here cooking breakfast and that son of yours comes in here and places his toy car on the floor near my foot.  He then hinds and I trip on it, falling flat on my back with the pan and food flying all over the place".  Spike at this point was grinning.  "I don't think it's funny at all".

"What can I say Jet, the kid loves you".

"Lucky for him the rascal is only two years and two months old".

Just then Eric comes running though the kitchen, wearing his light blue pajamas, and goes up to Jet and places yellow play doe on his head.  And makes his way giggling and running to the door.

Before Eric reaches the door Spike bents down and picks him up.  "Hold it there cowboy, just where do you think you're going?"  Eric continues to laugh. "I heard you've been giving Jet some problems.  Now what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Didn't do, didn't do", he answered putting an innocent look on his face.  Spike can't help it but laugh.

"Spike you're not helping one bit".

"What's going on here?" Faye asks as she entered the kitchen.  Seeing the messing on the floor, the yellow play doe on Jet's head, and the devilish look Eric had on his face she had her answer.  "Never mind", and she too laughed.

"I'm really trying to control my patience here", Jet said.

"Oh come on now Jet.  You mean to tell me that if this happened to either one of us you wouldn't find this hilarious?"

"Faye ever since that rascal could crawl he's been nothing but trouble".

Eric held out his hands to Faye.  She took him from Spike and walked up to Jet.  "Okay let's put this behind us.  Eric apolized to Jet".

He gently clapped on Jet's cheek.  At this point he melted and said "Fine, but just this once".

"Aw, you such a softie.  Come on Eric let's go before you cause anymore trouble then you already have", with that she walked out of the kitchen.

Spike continued to grin but seeing that Jet was giving him a death glare he too walked out of the room.

That evening Spike and Faye sat on the couch watching Big Shot, Jet was in his bonsai room trimming the trees, Ed had her goggles on while she typed away on her laptop, Ein laid on the floor asleep, and Eric was awfully quiet sitting by Spike's feet.

"Oh look at this Punch!" the girl squealed.

"Yeah?  What is it Judy?"

"There's a new bounty that worth about 500, 000 woolongs.  This guy is wanted for robbing banks and killing police officers on his way out".

"Wow, what's he name?"

"Kevin Thompson.  And he's a cutie too".  His picture was then displayed on the television.  

Faye recognized him.  He was tall, dark, and handsome_.  "It's that same guy", _she thought.  A flashback of him came back to her as he smiled at her.  She shook her head from side to side.

"Faye, are you okay?" Spike asked.

"Uh?  Oh yeah, just fine".

"Hey Ed?  Got any information on this Kevin Thompson guy?" he asked.

She still sat on the floor moving from side to side.  "Edward was just working that.  Let's see here". She began to scroll down the page.  "No, no, not here, no, no, uh no . . . Oh lookie here.  Yup, yup.  Ed's found it Spike person".

"Whatcha have?"

"Well Spike person it said nothing special except that he's been seen on planet Mars".

"Planet what?" Faye asked.

"Planet Mars Faye Faye".

_"That's where the shuttle crashed . . ."_

"Hello?  Faye Faye you okay?"

"Yeah, why would I be?"

"I dunno.  Oh lookie here he's been labeled as a loony and is obsessed with finding his long long long long, way long lost girlfriend.  It said here that she died in a shuttle crashed about . . . 51 years ago".

"I feel for the guy", Jet said loudly from the bonsai room.

"Let me get a look at that Ed", Spike said as he rose and took his first step when he tripped over and fell flat on his face.  He realized that Eric somehow super- glued his shoelaces together.  He was now giggling and hiding behind the couch.

"Eric", he said while controlling his anger.

Jet who had now came out of the room was now looking down at Spike and laughing hysterically.  He looked up annoyed.  "Hey Spike not my fault.  What was it you said, 'the kid loves you'?"  

"I hope not too much", he muttered as he tried to scrap the glue off his shoelaces.  


	2. Threats from a familiar face

The Past Returns 2: Faye's Dilemma Chapter Two: Threats from a familiar face  
  
Finally after what seemed to be two hours, Spike had somehow managed to scrap off the glued from his shoelaces.  
  
"Yo Spike", Jet called. "We finally entered Mars' atmosphere and we'll be landing in 15 minutes".  
  
"And you're informing me because . . ."  
  
"Because I want you and Faye to go out and hunt this Kevin Thompson down".  
  
"My, aren't we rushing things".  
  
"Yeah we are cause I need the money to repair the loose and broken wires that Eric torn apart last month!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Hey what's all the commotion?" Faye asked as she entered the living room.  
  
"Jet's complaining again", Spike answered.  
  
"Damn right I am and it's about that son of yours. He's –"  
  
"He's quietly napping now if you don't mind", Faye intervened.  
  
"Oh well, that's different. Of course he needs time to energize his battery", he said sarcastically.  
  
"Anyhow, what's the plan now?"  
  
"Plan A is to keep quiet. And plan B is to go hunting for this bounty", Spike answered.  
  
"And plan C?" Faye asked Spike flirtously. "Will you be true to your promise?"  
  
"Oh please you two. I think I'll be sick from my stomach", Jet said as he saw the two kissing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spike and Faye were now walking on Mars' streets.  
  
"Great, where to now?" Faye asked.  
  
"I dunno. Maybe we should go . . ." But Faye didn't hear the rest of his sentence as a wave of flashback came over her. She saw Kevin smiling down on her with his bright and shining teeth. "Hello! Faye, are you listening?" Spike asked annoyed.  
  
"Uh? Oh no. What was it you said?"  
  
"I said maybe we should go check the local bars. Maybe this guy needed a place to crash and now has a big hangover, you know, about the size of Jupiter".  
  
"I have a better idea. Why don't we split up? You check the local bars and I'll ask around".  
  
Spike looked at her doubtfully. "Really Faye, what's been up with you lately. From time to time you've been spacing out and muttering to yourself. If you keep it up people will think you've gone mad".  
  
"People will think? Or, you will think I've gone mad?" she asked irritably.  
  
Spike stood puzzled. "Never mind. I think I will take you up on that offer", with that he left.  
  
"This is just ridiculous! I mean look at me now, I myself am beginning to think I've gone crazy. Who ever thought I'd have some history with Kevin Thompson?" she said to herself.  
  
Faye now reached, what seemed to be, the end of town. There was fewer people and dimmer streetlights. She was much too occupied in her trail of thoughts to realize that she had reached a dead end.  
  
"Great just what I need", she said and shrugged as she saw a gate with a sign on it that read "Dead End".  
  
She turned around and walked in the direction she had just come from. However, at this point she heard footsteps accompanying her. Faye stopped and listened intensely. Nothing could be heard. "I must be losing my nerve". She continued to walk and once again she heard footsteps. She began to walk at a faster pace and so did the mysterious footsteps. Thinking this was some kind of joke she stopped and turned around.  
  
"Spike Spiegel is that you?" Faye shouted. No one answered. She looked to her right, then to her left. "This is really pissing me off. Spike if that's you, you're really going to get it when we return onboard".  
  
Suddenly a male voice responded back. "Who's Spike?" it asked.  
  
This caught Faye off guard and turned to her right, in which the voice came from. Again no one was there. Instantly she took out her gun, that she kept behind her back, and pointed it in front of her.  
  
"Who goes there?" she asked. Instead of an answer she saw a shadow run swiftly by her. She followed the shadow and turned to her left. No one was there.  
  
Then something suddenly ran quickly by her feet and stopped at a nearby garbage can. Slowly and cautiously she walked over to it. As she came close to the garbage can she saw that a gray and black cat was sitting by it, bathing itself. Faye put her gun down and shook her head.  
  
Someone then took this opportunity to come up behind her and wrap his left arm around her waist, to pull her to him; with his right arm, he removed the gun she held to put it in his pocket; and then with the same hand, he covered her mouth.  
  
"If you make one false move I'll be sure to kill you", the voice spoke. Faye's eyes went wide with fear and realized that it was Kevin who held her. "And if you scream I won't hesitate to harm you as well. Is that understood?" he spoke whispered harshly.  
  
Faye nodded. He turned her around and looked into her eyes. Yes, it was indeed Kevin; tall, dark, and handsome. Who could ever forget him? "Kevin?" she questioned.  
  
"Faye. My lovely Faye. You haven't changed one bit . . . still as beautiful as ever. But who would change? After all being frozen like I have, for 50 years, doesn't change a person's appearance". His eyes then darkened. "But it might change a person's heart".  
  
"W – What are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't play stupid with me Faye. Are you going to deny you have a whole new other life? Who would have guessed that you would turn out to be a bounty hunter, have another guy at your side, and a child?" He then shook her roughly. "Tell me, who would have guessed?" he yelled slightly.  
  
"How do you know all this?" she asked.  
  
"I know that and much more. I know that when you awoke from your 50 year long sleep you had no memory of your past, that you were expected to pay immense debts, you then became a bounty hunter, and three years later teamed up with your guys friends. Never underestimate me Faye, I know much more than you think".  
  
"What is it that you want from me Kevin?"  
  
"Want? I want one thing". He leaned into her and whispered softly in her right ear. "All I want is you". He then kissed her softly on the neck.  
  
Faye tried to squirm out of his grip but his hold grew stronger as she tried to break away. Kevin's kisses also grew more hungrily, as if all the lust he had built up inside him was now being released. He kissed her along her jaw line and finally reached her lips. He pulled her into a rough demanding kiss. This caused flashbacks to come back to Faye and she saw herself kissing Kevin thousands of times prior to the shuttle accident. When she came back to reality she bit down hard on his lip. Kevin withdrew from the kiss with a yelp. He released his right arm and brought his hand up to his lip and realized it was bleeding.  
  
"You bitch", he said. And slapped her hard across her face this, too also, caused Faye to bleed from the left side of her mouth. "I teach you not to ever reject me again". Kevin reached in his pocket and exposed Faye's gun, he brought he over his head and was about to hit Faye with it when suddenly a call interrupted him.  
  
"Faye. Faye are you there?" Spike called.  
  
Kevin, instead, brought the gun quietly under her chin. "If you say anything about our little meeting to anyone I'll kill your precious boyfriend or worse . . . perhaps your child. Remember Faye, I know much more than you think. Until next time my beautiful angel, until next time". With that said he quickly left. 


	3. Lies and Confusion

Author's Note: Thank you to all who have reviewed, I really appreciate it! And I'm glad to hear that everyone is enjoying it, taking in consideration that amount of people who insist I make a sequel. Thank you for your support. Now without any further interruptions on with the chapter! (Don't forget to review at the end!)  
  
  
  
The Past Returns 2: Faye's Dilemma Chapter Three: Lies and Confusion  
  
  
  
"Faye what the hell happened to you?" Spike asked concerned.  
  
Lightly trembling with fear she answered, "W – What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm talking about this", he then touched the left side of her mouth, which was bleeding.  
  
"Oh . . . well . . . it was nothing".  
  
"Nothing? I wouldn't call bleeding nothing so, tell me what happened", he demanded.  
  
"I, uh, was walking down the sidewalk and didn't see a door open . . . before I realized it slammed against my face". A few seconds of silence pasted between the two as Spike stared at her doubtfully.  
  
"Nice try Faye. Why don't you try that lie on someone else who doesn't know you".  
  
"Oh? And I suppose you know me very well?"  
  
"As a matter of fact I do. For instance, you're lying to me this very moment and it's pissing me off. Damn it Faye, tell me what happened!"  
  
"I told you already. If you don't believe me then that's your problem", she said and began to walk away but Spike grabbed her by the right arm, causing her to turn around.  
  
"I don't know why you're making this into a big issue. Really Spike sometimes you overact for no reason".  
  
"No reason? You think bleeding from the side of your mouth, getting what seems to be bruise, and trembling isn't a big issue?"  
  
"Spike I already told you that –"  
  
"Cut the cram", he said cutting her off. "Was it Kevin? Is that who did this to you?"  
  
She didn't respond but her eyes told the truth. "I thought so. The bartender at a bar I went to said he was headed this way and sure enough I thought that was him I saw you with just a few moments ago".  
  
"Well then I guess you got your answer. Now Spike can you be kind and let me go?"  
  
"You're missing the point. Why didn't you just tell me to begin with?"  
  
"I just didn't want you to get hysterical okay?"  
  
Spike shook his head. "I'm not buying that. Was is it with you?"  
  
"What's with me is that I hate it when people question me. Since we have reached this point let's get one thing straight, you are no one to tell me anything".  
  
He then released her arm. "Have it your way", he then walked off, leaving her behind.  
  
A few minutes had gone by until she made a move. Faye put her hand to her mouth and saw that indeed it was bleeding. "What am I doing?" she asked herself. Slowly, but hesitantly, she walked off towards the Bebop.  
  
  
  
Kevin was hidden in the shadows and had watched Spike and Faye's argument. "That's right my beautiful Faye, you don't need him. And I'll make sure he'll be out of your life soon enough. Then you and I can continue to live our lives just the way we talked about it so long ago". He took out Faye's gun and looked at it. "But in the meantime you be a good girl and follow my directions. Even of you don't either way you'll be mine . . . that's a promise!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Spike finally came back onboard the Bebop he was filled with anger and rage. He stomped his way into the living room, plopped down on the couch, and massaged his temples with his fingers. He kept hearing Faye's words echoing in his mind "You are no one to tell me anything". Feeling anger overtake him once again he slammed his fists down on the center table.  
  
"Yo Spike, you okay?" Jet asked walking in front of him.  
  
But before he had a chance to answer Faye entered the room and everyone looked up and glanced her way as she looked at Spike. He, in return, glanced at her with piercing eyes and turned back to stare blankly ahead of him.  
  
"Um, so how did the bounty hunt go?" Jet asked feeling the atmosphere thicken with tension every minute.  
  
"Why don't you ask Faye. I'm sure she could answer that question for you", Spike said.  
  
"Spike I . . ." Faye started.  
  
"What's that on your face?" he asked seeing the bruise on her cheek that was now a light shade of green and purple.  
  
"Oh . . . it's nothing", she answered bringing her hand to cover it.  
  
"Nothing? Why it looks like someone struck you".  
  
"I told you it's nothing", she insisted.  
  
"Jet it's no use, let her be, besides she doesn't like to be 'question'", Spike said sarcastically.  
  
Ed entered the room with her laptop on her head, followed by Ein, and followed by Eric who was trying to catch his tail.  
  
"Spike person Spike person, Ed found out that Kevin bounty person who reported being seen in a bar here on Mars!" Seeing he wasn't paying attention to her she continued.  
  
"Uh, Spike person? Hello Edward is trying to tell you something", she said as she waved her hands in front of him. "Hello? Mars to Spike person?"  
  
"I heard you the first time Ed", he answered annoyed. "I was a bit late".  
  
"Oh! Faye Faye you okay? What happened Faye Faye? Tell Edward she wants to know. Come on Faye Faye, plllleeeaaaassseee".  
  
"Maybe sometime later on", she said hoping to get rid of her. She glanced over at Spike who was still obviously angry with her. She decided that she would talk to him later. She then glanced over at Eric. He was still much too young to understand or could care less what was happening around him, with him running around the Bebop causing nothing but trouble. She smiled at her son who had now caught on Ein's tail and dragging him around the room.  
  
Faye also thought about how much the crew meant to her and if she did tell Spike about Kevin she was putting them all in danger. "If you say anything about our little meeting to anyone I'll kill your precious boyfriend or worse . . . perhaps your child", she heard him say. As much as she wanted to forget his voice, face, and violent touch she just couldn't. Faye now questioned herself if Kevin was the nice sweet young man in her dreams. Even if he was, how could he change so much? If he claims that he loves her so much or she was the only woman in his life how could he actually harm her? "Bastard", she said to herself. Faye's thoughts were interrupted by Ein's cry.  
  
"Eric don't do that", she heard Spike say. Apparently he was tugging roughly on his tail.  
  
"Come on little man let's go do something constructive in your room". He then scooped Eric into his arms. "Maybe it'll keep you out of trouble for a while".  
  
Faye was leaning on the staircase waiting for Spike to come pass her; after all he needed to go in that direction if he wanted to get to Eric's room. She moved out of the way as he walked passed her and she saw that he looked at her from the corner of his eyes. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Spike I need to talk to you later", she said deciding to tell him the truth. She definitely was not going to loose him over some crazy ex – boyfriend of hers.  
  
"Oh so now you decide when it's the best time to talk?"  
  
"Listen Spike I – "  
  
"I have something to do now", he indicated to Eric. "We'll talk later".  
  
Faye watched as he walked down the corridor and she went into their bedroom. Confused about the whole situation, whether or not to tell Spike and risk putting his life in danger, she decided to sleep on it. She changed out of her clothes, put on her nightgown, slipped under the covers, and let sleep takeover.  
  
* DREAM SEQUENCE *  
  
"Faye!" she heard a distant voice call her.  
  
She was standing in multi colored room of black and blue. "Who's that?"  
  
"Faye, you can't hide from me forever", it spoke.  
  
"Who's that calling my name?" Suddenly she felt a rough pair of hands encircle her waist.  
  
"You belong to me and only me Faye. I've been waiting for you for so long", the male voice whispered against her ear.  
  
Finally she turned around and saw it was Kevin who held her. "Kevin? Who are you? What do you want from me?" she asked feeling like a helpless child, or the child she was, the younger version of herself in that Beta Video.  
  
"You Faye, only you".  
  
"No Kevin. I now belong to someone else".  
  
"That's where you're wrong", with that said he started to kiss her and lend her to a bed that had now appeared behind her.  
  
"No Kevin please don't"  
  
* END OF DREAM SEQUENCE *  
  
Spike entered the bedroom and saw Faye already in bed. He saw that she was sweating and mumbling something in her sleep. He leaned over and listened.  
  
"No Kevin please don't. No . . . Kevin . . . no", she mumbled.  
  
Spike shook her gently. "Faye wake up".  
  
"No Kevin!" she yelled as she sat up in bed. She looked around and realized she was on the Bebop. She then glanced over at Spike. "What happened?"  
  
"That's what I'd like to know. Who's Kevin? It's that new bounty isn't it?" He saw her look away. "Tell me Faye damn it!" he said and grabbed her by the shoulders to turn her to him. "Do you have a history with him that you're not telling me?" He shook her hard. "Tell me!" 


	4. Let the truth be known

The Past Returns 2: Faye's Dilemma                 Chapter Four: Let the Truth be Known

"No Spike . . . I can't", Faye said and pushed his arm off of her and turned in the opposite direction, now facing the wall.

"Damn it Faye why!" he demanded.  "We've been through worst situations".

"Because I don't want to put you or Eric or anybody else in danger okay?"    

"No it's not okay.  Like I said before this is really pissing me".

"Then Spike, I suggest you get the hell away from me since all I seem to do is piss you off", she then shrugged Spike's arms off of her, got of the bed, and walked around the bed planning to head out of their bedroom when she felt Spike's arms wrap around her once more this time his arms hugged around her slim waist, pulling her to him in the process.

"I hate it when we fight", he softly whispered in her right ear.

Faye just simply laid back into Spike and closed her eyes as she slightly tipped her head to her left side.  She hated when he did this because all she could do was melt into him.  She tried to shrug him off of her but Spike just held tightly onto her.  

"Come on Faye, stop fighting me . . . I'm not your enemy", he continued to whisper sensually to her.

"I hate it when you do this", she said, now feeling that she was losing herself in his hold.

He grinned.  "I know", he then started to kiss her along her neckline.  Faye finally turned around to face him and he leaned down to brush his lips across hers.  "Don't fight me", he muttered. 

Upon hearing this she gave fully into his will and kissed him on the lips.  At first it was soft and lavishing and increased into hard and demanding kisses as Spike slowly led Faye to the bed.  He then gently laid her down as he settled himself on her and started re – explore her body.  Ever since Faye's ex – boyfriend, or so he claimed to be, had returned into her life it brought nothing but trouble; yet right now she left more than relieved.

After their lovemaking, Spike and Faye continued to lie in bed wrapped in each other's embrace.  Faye felt relieved and full of bliss when she was in his arms; yet, on the other hand Spike was worried about Faye.  Feeling the tension had now subsided he chose to ask her the same question.

"What's really going on between you and this bounty?"  A few moments of silence pasted between them, and Faye chose not to answer him.  "Faye?  I need to know", he spoke softly to her.

She sat up on the bed with the sheets wrapped around herself and finally faced him.  "For the past couple of days I've been having dreams . . . dreams of the past.  I see myself onboard an aircraft heading for Mars, with me seems to be a best friend of mine and an ex – boyfriend . . . his name was Kevin Thompson.  At first I thought it was a nightmare that just kept repeating but then until today I realized it wasn't".

"What really happened?" Spike asked with a loving concern that was written on his face.

"Kevin somehow knew where I was and approached me.  He vowed that someday I'd be his and that if I told anyone of our little 'meeting' then he'd make me sorry", she looked up and saw that Spike was now flaming with anger.

"How dare he touch you", he then slammed his fists on the bed.  He then stood up and managed to slip on his boxers and pants before he felt one of Faye's hand upon his shoulder while the other still held onto a thin sheet wrapped around her body.

"Spike please.  I knew I shouldn't have told you".

"What difference does it make?  I would have found out later, this guy's obviously nuts, knowing him he'd probably get his damn hands on you and then it would've been to late to do anything about it".

"You would think among everything we've been though you would at least have a little more consideration for others than thinking about revenge". 

"Consideration?  Honestly, I would think that I have consideration for you if I'm about to hunt this jerk down and kill him myself!" he exclaimed.

"True, but have you asked me what I want?  I want you to stay in one piece and not get yourself killed!  And I want you to promise me you won't go after Kevin".

Spike looked into her eyes and answered "I'm sorry Faye but I don't make promises I can't keep", with that said he gathered the rest of his clothing and made his way to the living room as Faye stared after him with watery eyes. 

Kevin walked down the dark streets of Venus and arrived at the spot where he confronted Faye.  He reached behind his shirt and took out Faye's gun and held it in front of his face, smelling it.  "I always loved the way your scent smelled.  But soon enough you _will _be _mine_, it's just a matter of time".

"Sorry to disappoint your plans Thompson but, Faye won't be going anywhere with you", Spike sternly said.

Kevin turned around and saw Spike standing behind him also holding a gun that was point directly at him.  He laughed aloud.  "So it's Spike, isn't it?  What do you plan on doing about it, killing me?  Aren't you worry about the bounty on my head, after all I am worth 500, 000 woolongs".

"Personally I don't give a damn about the money.  I came here to teach you a lesson".

"Oh really?  Which is what?"

"Never strike nor threaten a woman especially if she's _my_ woman".

"You seem to have complete trust in her but are you sure she's been fateful to you?"

"Explain yourself Thompson, what do you mean?"

"Are you sure Faye told you the truth about what really plan during our reunion?  In other words, did she tell you of our wonderful kiss?" When Kevin said this Spike's muscles tensed and his face was written with jealously.  "By the look on your face I bet she didn't mention that part, did she?"

"Don't change the topic.  No one, and I do mean no one ever lays a hand on her".

"Well then what are you waiting for Spiegel?  Quit talking and actually do something but, before we begin how about we put our guns down and handle this like real men?"

Spike then smirked.  "I couldn't agree with you more", he then placed his gun on the ground and stood up.

Kevin nodded and placed Faye's gun on the floor as well.  When he stood up he looked up at Spike and gave a slight smile.  "There's one thing you don't know about me Spiegel and it's that I'll do anything for love.  Apparently you're in my path of what I want so that is why you must die!"  With that said, in a quick move he took out a knife and threw it at Spike, wounding his stomach.  

Spike looked down and realized blood was sputtering out so, he placed a hand on his stomach trying to stop the bleeding.  "You bastard".

"Call me what you will but in the end I'll get what I want".  Kevin reached behind his shirt once more, this time he took out his own gun, aimed it at Spike and fired three times.  One bullet wounded his left shoulder and the second and third bullets, he felt, had cracked several of his ribs; he instantly fell to the ground in pain.

Kevin hovered over Spike and saw he was still breathing.  "I knew that wasn't the end of you Spike, you're too strong for that".  Once again he aimed his gun at Spike, this time to his head.  He was seconds away from pulling the trigger however another bullet sounded off and wounded his right hand, the hand that was holding onto the gun.  "Shit!" he looked him and realized it was Faye who had shot him.

"Back the hell away Kevin or I swear I will kill you", she furiously said.

"Well why don't you end it here Faye?  Go on and kill me, do it", he challenged.

"I won't do it.  Not because I feel anything for you but because I have no memory of my past and I want answers.  You are the only person who I know that can give me those answers".

"My love you're going to have to keep on living with the suspense", Kevin said gripping onto his hand.  "But know this, you will be mine even if it's the last thing I do."  He turned around and started to walk away and stopped.  "If I can do this to your precious boyfriend imagined what I can do if I get a hold of your son", with that said he walked away engulfed by the darkness.

Faye kneeled down by Spike.  "I knew I shouldn't have don't you", she spoke to him who was now knocked unconscious by both the pain and loss of blood.  She took out her communicator wanting to contact Jet but one thing that Kevin had said did disturb her.  _". . . imagined what I can do if I get a hold of your son"._  

There might be some grammatical errors and I'm sorry about that but I haven't had the time to go over it.  I've been out of town this weekend so I worked on this chapter on the road.  Sorry once again, please review and I'll try my best to get the next chapter out.  Thank you to all of the readers who have been keeping up with this story.  Until next time . . .    


	5. The Abduction of Eric

The Past Returns 2: Faye's Dilemma                 Chapter Five: The Abduction of Eric

"So let me get this straight.  This guy named Kevin, our current bounty, is somehow connected to your past, gave you that bruise on your face, shot Spike in the shoulder, and threaten the life of Eric?" Jet asked as leaned on the wall of their bedroom and held a glass of water and two white pills in his hands.

"Yeah, Jet.  Anything else?" Faye responses as she wrapped Spike's left shoulder in a sling and proceeded to work on his ribs.  "I told this lunkhead here not to go after him but of course it's like talking to a wall".

"There's a big difference telling me to do something and me deciding to do it or not", Spike intervened in the conversation.

"Hey Faye I don't see what the problem is.  If Kevin is a lunatic then it's only reasonable that Spike went out and took the matter into his own hands".

"Jet this isn't the time to be choosing sides.  I saw the determination in his eyes and that is why I specifically told Spike not to go after him", she said as she finished wrapping the bandages around his ribs.

"But remember what I told you before Faye?  If he came back he'd probably get his damn hands on you and then it would've been to late to do anything about it.  The next time we meet I won't fail".

"We'll discuss about it more when the time comes but for now you're staying in bed and relaxing.  Jet could you hand me the things I asked for earlier?"

"What is it that you're giving me?" Spike asked.

Faye put the pills in his mouth and answered.  "One's a pain killer and the other is sleeping pill".

"I don't need any of those cramping pills".

"Spike don't argue with me.  I'm not to thrilled that you went out and nearly got yourself killed again so if I were you I'd take the damn pills".  He glanced over at Jet who just shrugged in return; he didn't have a chose but to swallow down the pills.

"Okay mother what now?" he asked sarcastically.

"You keep that bad ass attitude and you'll find out soon enough".  Once again he glanced over at Jet who just shook his head.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The single apartment room was like being in a large empty metal box.  There was a king sized bed, a computer, a window, and a wall was filled with pictures of Faye.  One was a picture of her as a teenager who apparently had graduated from high school because she was wearing a gown and her hat, the other of she standing in front of a shuttle, the third picture was Faye hiding her face but still smiling at the camera, and the fourth was a normal picture of her with sunglasses staring directly at the camera.  

Kevin was now seated on his bed with a needle and thread, stitching his hand back together.  "You'll pay for this Faye definitely.  First I'll kill that boyfriend of your that stole your heart away from me.  Then we'll have the rest of our lives to grow old together and catch up on the old times", his eyes widen.  "Curse the day the shuttle crashed and you had surfer head injuries . . . I was left with no choice but to put you in a cryogenic sleep".  He walked over to the wall and placed a hand upon the last picture.  "I knew there was hope for you in the future.  I loved you so much that I couldn't bear living a life without you, that is why I decided to be put in the cryogenic sleep as well".  Fury then regain in his eyes.  "Then when I was awaken I found out that you had a life of your own . . . with Spike Spiegel, a bounty hunter.  But that will change within time.  Soon I'll have you all to myself.  Yes that's right all to myself".  Kevin then laughed out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

One Week Later . . .

"Hey lunkhead how are you feeling?" Faye asked as he entered the living room and sat down on the living room couch.  "I see you're doing much better concerning that you're arm is no longer in a sling and you're back in your normal clothing".

"Yeah I am, with having a nurse like you around who could go wrong?"

"Spikeo glad to see you're back in shape", said Jet.

"As my first request I'd like to know what's for lunch".

"I would say peppers and meat but since we're low on money there's only peppers".

"What?  Oh please, come on Jet.  Can't you see I need my strength"?

"Anyone would need their strength back if they had a nurse like Faye on your back".

"What's that suppose to mean Jet?" Faye asked.

"Umm, nothing.  Spike can I have a little help here?"

"I'm not the one who said anything so don't be getting me involved".

Just then Ed entered the room.  "Spike person's up!  Edward was wondering if Spike person or Faye Faye could take Ed and buy an adaptor for Tomato?"

"No, absolutely not", Faye answered.

"Please Faye Faye.  Pretty please Ed really needs it".  She then went over to Spike.  

"Spike person?  Take Ed to the store, please?" she then hanged around his neck.  "Spike person, SPIKE PERSON!" she yelled in his ear.  

"Ed I'm not deaf and get off of me".

"Not until you take Ed to the store so she can get her adaptor for Tomato". 

"You might as well go into town Spike.  Besides you could probably buy some meat for dinner and more bandages for yourself".

He thought about it for a moment.  "Is that the only place you want to go in?"

"Yup yup Spike person".

"If you get off of me then I'll take you into town".

"YAAY!  Thank you Spike person", and pretended to fly out of the room.

"Good luck with her Spike, you'll need it", added Faye.

"What makes you think I'm going into town with her alone?  You're coming along as well Faye".

"Oh really?  And why is that?"

"Because I need someone at my side to keep me sane.  After all we all know that Ein's more normal than Ed".

"What about Edward?" she asked as she returned with Eric sitting on her head with her holding onto him.  "By the way baby Eric wants to come with us too he told me so".

"Ed, Eric can't put a sentence let alone tells us want he wants".

"No that's where you're wrong Faye Faye, Ed knows many things".

"Whatever.  The one thing I do know is that the sooner we go into town the sooner we come back aboard".

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Okay Ed just hurry up, I don't want to be in town all day", Spike said as he entered a store called "Computer Eugenics".  

"What's wrong Spike?  Afraid that we'll ruin your reputation?" Faye asked as she entered the store as well carrying Eric who held his favorite plastic toy car in his mouth while he sucked on it.

"With you Faye my reputation can only improve but with Ed it's another story".

"Down mama down", Eric said.

"Well just remember that you're not that cute as you think you are".

"That may be true but I am cute enough for you, am I right?" he asked.  Then came up behind Faye who had placed Eric on the floor and ran to Ed who was talking to one of the store mangers.

"Hey watch it.  Let's go next store to before you get an enfladed ego".  She looked over her shoulder.  "Ed, we're be back Spike and I are going next door".  Faye looked around the store and spotted Eric who was sitting on the ground, his toy next to him, and tiring at some wiring.  "Whenever you're quiet I know you're doing something mischief.  And of course I'm right, let's go before you cause anyone more trouble".

"No!  Stay here", he protested, as she wanted to pick him up.

"Faye Faye store manger said it might take another ten minutes because the adaptor that Tomato needs is in the back.  Let baby Eric stay and Edward will take good care of him".

"That's exactly what I'm worried about".

"Come on Faye we'll be gone only for a minute", Spike called as he held the door opened for her.

"Okay but remember Ed keep him out of trouble".

She shook her head in response.  "Faye Faye worry too much", and directed her attention back to Eric.  "Hey Eric whatcha doin?"  Eric held up the wiring that was in his mouth.

Meanwhile a man was outside of the store and noticed that the parents were occupied in ordering some meat from the market next to the "Computer Eugenics" while their son was in that store was a girl who seemed mentally disabled.  Just then the store manger came out and obviously called to the girl because she bounced her way over to him with Eric tagging not too far behind with his toy.

The man smiled to himself and went inside the store.  "Hey kid".  No response came.  "Eric".  The baby turned and as a man that held out an orange lollipop, of course he went over to the man.  "You want this?"  Eric shook his head.  "Then come and get it".  He then hovered the lollipop over his head and made Eric follow after it.  

"Okay baby Eric Ed's done, now we can go meet Spike person and Faye Faye", she smiled.  "Baby Eric?" she called noticing he was not around.  "Ed's not joking.  Baby Eric?"  She walked around the store twice and only found his plastic toy car.  "Where can he be?"  Ed then heard his giggle and turned around to realize that Kevin was walking away hovering a lollipop over the toddler's head.  "FAYE FAYE!  SPIKE PERSON!" she yelled out.

"Shit!  Why the hell is Ed yelling like that?" Spike asked.

"FAYE FAYE, SPIKE PERSON!  Baby Eric's gone" Ed said as she entered the meat store.

Faye dropped the bags she held.  "What?"

"Ed was looking for baby Eric then found him with Kevin person".

"What the hell are you talking about Ed?" Spike asked and took a step towards her.

Ed took a step back and said, "Just look outside Spike person".

Both Faye and Spike ran outside and saw Kevin carrying Eric away at a distance.  "Kevin!  You jerk give me back my son!" Spike yelled as she took out her gun and aimed at Kevin.

He, however, turned around and pointed a gun at Eric.  "If either of you take a step farther or dares to follow me then I'm afraid you'll witness the death of this boy".

"Don't you dare!  If it's me that you want then here, have me", Faye said and tossed her gun to the floor.

"Now Faye it isn't that easy.  But answer this one question.  How does it feel to lose the one you love?"  She didn't respond as tears of fury began to fall down her cheeks.  "I'll get in touch soon, until then my love", and began to walk away.

"No!  Mama!  Dada!" Eric cried and reached out his hands to them as they stood by and watched him be taken away.  

******************************************************************************

Argh, a cliffhanger (dodges the tomatoes that are being thrown at me).  Sorry about that but I thought this was a good place to stop writing, LOL.  Anyway, thanks once again to everyone who's been keeping up with this story and reviewing, it really means a lot to read them.  Also I wouldn't be updating for two weeks!!!  Yeah, yeah I know.  This weekend I have an SAT test and next weekend I have the ACT test to take so I'm going to be burying myself studying.  SORRY!!!  I'll work on this fic whenever I can.  Okay?  Bye . . . for now    


	6. An Understanding

The Past Returns 2: Faye's Dilemma                 Chapter Six:  An Understanding

Spike stomped his way over to the control room, pushed Jet out of the way, and entered some digits on the keyboard.  As for Faye, she opened the cupboard that was located under Spike's feet and pulled out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes, put one to her lips, and lit it.

"Faye Faye are you smoking? Ed asked.

"Yeah what does it look like?" she then blew out a cloud of smoke her way.  "It's not like it's the first time I've smoked".

"True, but the last time Ed saw Faye Faye smoke was when –"

"Yeah I know it was when I found out I was pregnant of Eric.  But now I just need one of these hopefully it'll relax my nerves".  Faye then went over and grabbed her son's plastic toy car.  It was the only toy the toddler really loved and that made Faye smile.

"Spike you need to clam down a bit".

"Clam down?  Jet, you expect me to clam down when my son is with a lunatic?"

Jet placed a hand on his shoulder.  "I know what happened because Kevin called a few minutes ago and left a number where you can reach him".

"Don't just stand there get the fucking number!" exclaimed Spike.

Jet looked through the mess that was scattered around the control panel while Spike rolled his eyes and Faye paced back and forth smoking.  "Okay here it is", and started to type in the number.  Finally after what seemed to be forever, Kevin's face appeared on the screen.

"Glad to see you got my message", he said.

"How's Eric you bastard", Spike yelled into the screen as he started to hover over it but was held back by Jet.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" he then turned his screen toward his bed where Eric could be seen taking a peaceful nap.  "When then, let's come to an understanding".

"Money right, how much do you want?  You name it and you got it".

"Now Spike do you honestly think this is about ransom?  Oh no it's more than that".

"What do you want then?" 

"I'm willing to return Eric to you in exchange for . . . Faye".

Spike's eyes went wide.  "You're asking for more than I can give".

"That's my offer take it or leave it.  But by your reaction I'm assuming that's a no".

When this was said a flashback came back to Faye.  _" . . . imagine what I can do if I get a hold of your son"._  This made her peak her head over Spike's shoulder.  "Nonsense Kevin, we agree", she said.

"Glad to hear that Faye", he smiled.  Spike was about to protest however Faye covered his mouth with her hands.  "I'll meet you at the same place, near that dark alley in an hour", the line then went dead and the crew was left staring at a black screen.

Faye took her hands off Spike's mouth, dropped her cigarette to the ground, and stomped on it with her foot, putting out the smoke.  "What the hell was that Faye?" Spike asked.

"You heard everything.  We're meeting Kevin in an hour and getting Eric back".

"Yeah, in exchange for you?  Well it's not happening".

"Come to your senses Spike", Jet intervened.  "If we want to get Eric back then we might as well take Kevin up on his offer.  Faye is a strong woman and can defend herself".

"I can't believe you're actually agreeing to this Jet".

"I got an idea.  Hey Ed how long will it take you to build a locator?  One that's small enough to fit behind Faye's ear".

"I think Ed can build one in about forty five minutes Jet person".

"Great.  Faye don't worry we'll be with you every step of the way".

"That's what I'm worried about", she muttered and recalled another threat Kevin had told her.  _"Never underestimate me Faye, I know much more than you think"._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm having doubts about this", Spike said as he and Faye approached the dark alley.

"Everything will turn out alright", she said.

"There's going to be a slight difference aboard the Bebop when I return with Eric".

"Which will be what?"

"You won't be by my side".

"I'm so glad you two made it", Kevin appeared, what seemed to be a good twenty feet away from them, while holding onto Eric's left hand.  "Okay, let's make this quick shall we?  Faye come half way over to me and only then will I release your son however, if Spike here decides to do something stupid then I brought this", and took out his gun and aimed it at Eric's head.  "Now that I've made myself clear, let's begin".

Faye nodded and walked toward Kevin.  When she was half way over to him she stopped.  As soon as Kevin released Eric's hand he ran over to Faye, she went down on one knee and hugged him.  "Hey there cowboy you're alright?"  In response he smiled back.  "That's great, I hope you didn't miss us too much".

"Enough with the goodbyes, let's go Faye", exasperated Kevin.

"Just give me a minute", she glared over at him.

"Okay cowboy I want you to go over to daddy and he's going to take you back with him while mommy goes on a little trip.  Now while I'm away I want you to behave yourself and not cause any mischief around the ship", and then poked Eric on the stomach which caused him to giggle.  "Always remember that mommy loves you", and gave Eric a long hug.  "Now go to daddy", she then watch him run over to Spike as he bent down and scoop him into his arms and gave her a pitiful look.

Faye then turned around and walked over to Kevin.  He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.  "Now I have you all to myself, jus like it should be", he said.  "Nice doing business with you", he called to Spike.

"I love you", she mouth over to him before she was dragged away by Kevin.

"Bye - bye Mama", Eric said and waved his little right hand in the air without noticing her watery eyes.

"I'll get you back Faye.  Even if it's the last thing I do, I swear I'll get you back", Spike said and stood there watching his love walk away with a raving lunatic. 

**************************************************************************************************************************

Author's Note:  Wow, hiya everyone!  Sorry for the delay but I had some studying to do for the ACTs, next finals came up, and then last two weeks ago I had all four of  my wisdom teeth removed!  Yup, then I was on nothing but pain killers which caused dowiness.  I just finished this chapter so I hope everyone liked it, and I'll try to get the next chapter up asap!  Thanks once again to all those who have bared with me and for your wonderful reviews!  Until next time . . . 


	7. Held in Captivity

The Past Returns 2: Faye's Dilemma                 Chapter Seven:  Held in Captivity

Kevin thrusted Faye into his bedroom and shut the door with a grin.  He pulled her to him and started to kiss her along her jaw line while Faye tried to pull away.  "Faye you don't know how long I've waited for this moment".

"Listen Kevin why don't we take things one at a time then we'll see what happens next".

He stopped kissing her to take a breath.  "I think I waited for you long enough", and kissed her on the lips.  Once again this brought clips of her past back to her.  She saw herself being kissed by him at a beach on planet Earth with the waves at low tide, the sun setting, and there she was in his arms.  Then the dreams of her past came back to her once again_: the sun shined though the windows blinding everyone.  Just then the aircraft gained enormous speed, diving straight down to the ground._

_"This is it!  AAAHHH!!!"_

_Then all went black._

She pulled back and shook her head.  "No", Faye said and held her head with both hands.  _"Why can't I remember anything?"_  She was then brought back to reality as Kevin grabbed her left arm.

"What do you mean no?"

"You have a hearing problem or something, I said no.  You might have me here with you but remember that I'm here against my will".

"Let's get things straighten out.  First, you are here because you decided to take my offer, and second, you will do exactly what I say".

"True I may be here but it doesn't mean that I should act like a slave and do the hell you want with me.  Even if it depends on my life so be it.  And one for thing, if I can't remember the past or least of all you then that should mean something".

"Care to tell me what it should mean?"

"That nothing good comes from neither of the two".

"Next time you might want to choose your words wisely".  Kevin then pushed Faye back into a chair and grabbed a piece of rope and tied her hands tightly around it, as she struggled to break free.  "Maybe now you'll think twice about refusing me", with that said he left the tiny apartment and locked the door shut.  Faye continued to struggle against the rope however it was no use, and even if she did break free she was locked from the inside.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ed are you sure the tracking device isn't working?" Spike asked for the sixth time.

"Spike person can't you see that Ed has been trying hard to find Faye Faye?  Ed has been trying all sorts of things, right Ein?" She asked the dog who was sitting by her side and in response he barked.  

"How secure is the line?  I mean you did test the damn thing before giving it to her right Ed?"  He asked, hoping the child did have a somewhat of a brain.

"Silly Spike person of course Ed tested the tracker.  She even gave Faye Faye an intercom to speak through it so she could contact the Bebop in case she was in any trouble.  See I told you Ed was smart.  Now let's see here, tell Ed Tomato why isn't Faye Faye's tractor working?" Ed spoke to her laptop as if it was really going to response. 

"Spike, come give me a hand with this", Jet called from the kitchen.

"Ed remember keep working", Spike said and went off to the kitchen.  "Jet I'm really busying at the moment, whatever it is I'm sure it can wait".

"No it can't", he said.

At this moment Spike realized what he was talking about.  As soon as he walked into the kitchen he saw Eric sitting in his highchair smiling and Jet's face covered in what seemed to be beef with vegetables.  Now wiping himself with a towel.  "What happened now?"

"Why don't you ask your son?" he asked pointing to Eric.  "I'm sure you can finish feeding him, there's his bowl and spoon on the counter.  I'm outta here", he then exited.

Spike took the seat Jet had previously used and signed.  He directed his attention to Eric's bowl and spoon took them in his hands and then stared at Eric who innocently smiled back.  "Don't pulled that stunt with me kiddo, I know what you did", then dugged the spoon into the bowl and fed a spoonful of beef with vegetables to Eric.  "You know you should be more obedient towards Jet, he may be an old man but he's still a person", and chuckled but kept feeding Eric.  "Even though at times he deservers it for lecturing and bossy me and Faye around so many times".  

"Spike person", Ed called.  "Ed found some interesting news".

"On my way", he called.  He was going to make his way over to the living room when he heard Eric whine.  He quickly went over and set him down and in a flash he ran out of the kitchen.  "What is it Ed?"

"After Spike person left the living room Ed decided to go over everything again.  But it was no use so Ed decided to do something else, Ed forgot that you can contact Faye Faye through her tractor".

"Yeah I think that seems a little helpful", he said sarcastically.

"Anyway, what Ed is trying to say is that the tractor needs to be on in order to contact a person", she then put a hand to her head.  "Ed remembers programming it before she gave it to Faye Faye and now it doesn't work.  Which means that Faye Faye must now have it off".

"What?" Spike asked incredulously.

"Ed said that Faye Faye must have it off".

"Why in the hell would she turn it off?"

"Faye's a smart person so if she has the tractor turned off then it must be for a good reason", Jet intervened in the conversation.

"Yeah but at times she can act real stupid".  He sat on the couch and stared up at the ceiling.  "Let's just hope that she knows what she's doing".

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two days had now passed and Faye was still strapped down to the chair.  She looked all about her surrounding once again; apparently trying to find something that would be of good use for her escape.  But sadly she only saw the same thing: a king sized bed, a window, a desk with a computer, and a wall that was occupied with her pictures.  She squinted her eyes and tried to remember the time when those were pictures were taken unfortunately, she couldn't remember a thing.  _It's no use . . . as much as I try to remember I can't.  Curse the day when I was put into the cryogenic sleep.  _Once again Faye struggled against the ropes that bind her.  _If I only had a pin knife then maybe I could cut my way out and escape from this hellhole.  _Her stomach growled, considering it had been two days.  _I wonder what's Spike and Jet are thinking, they must know by now that I purposely turned off the communicator.  _

Just then footsteps could be heard walking down the corridor and was getting louder and stopped in front of the door.  A key was put into the doorknob and was unlocking the door, it turned, and Kevin was there smiling while holding onto a large white bag.  "Hello my precious.  How are we doing today?"  Noticing that Faye wasn't responding he continued to talk.  "Well since it's been two days sitting here by your lonesome self, and no doubt hungry, I've decided to bring a little something to you".  He reached under the bed and displayed a small roll away table.  Kevin unfolded it and started to take things out of the white bag.  An ivory colored mantelpiece, two plates, two glass wines, a bottle of champagne, and two candlesticks.  Kevin then set the table up and turned to Faye.  "Dinner for two?"  He took out a lighter and lit the two candlesticks.  "Now if you promise to behave then I'll cut you lose and you can have dinner with me.  What do you say?"  Faye nodded and he smirked in return.  "I knew you'd come to your senses", he then took out a pocketknife from his back pocket and cut the ropes.

Faye looked at her wrists.  They were sore with red marks and so she rubbed them gently and look up at Kevin.  "If you were going to keep me locked up here for two days you could've at least let me loose", and looked around the room.  She noticed that the door was close meaning that she was still locked from the inside.  _Damn.  _She glanced over at Kevin who was looking through the white bag and then she spotted what she was looking for.  The key was dangling from his front pocket.  _If there was only some way I could get my hands on the key then maybe I could – _her thoughts were interrupted when a plan suddenly came to mind.  

"It's nothing much but at least we're here . . . together that is", Kevin spoke.

Faye gave a little smile and walked up to Kevin.  "Why don't we skip the dinner and go straight to dessert?" she asked seductively.  "You're were right and I was wrong", she said and put her arms around his neck and leaned in closely.

Kevin was taken aback by her actions but soon learned to like it.  "I was?"

"Yeah you were.  I guess normal person like myself even make mistakes.  What was I thinking when I actually thought I loved Spike more than you?

This caused him to laugh out loud.  "Don't stop there, continue".

Faye leaned over by his ear and whispered.  "You're nice, sweet, sensitive, and completely irrestible", much to her dislike she kissed him on the lips and he lost himself in the kiss, as planned.  She quickly slipped one hand into his pocket and carefully felt around for the key.  _I got it!  _Faye pulled away and smiled.  "There's one thing you don't know about me Kevin".

"Oh?  And what's that my dear?"

"Never underestimate me", with that she pushed him roughly away from her and side kicked him in the stomach and did a spinning back kick to his head, sending him colliding to the ground.  With that done she quickly ran over to the door and was having trouble putting the key into the keyhole and after much attempt the doorknob turned.  She was about to make her way out the door when Kevin reached out and grabbed onto her hair, pulling her back into the apartment.

"Where did you think you were going?  Escape?  Playing with my emotions just to escape?  Well I have something to tell you Faye, when are you going to quit playing games and learn that you're mine now?"

"Like I said before Kevin, never underestimate me", she turned around and punched him straight in the face and caused him to loose his grip.  Faye then grabbed his shoulders and pulled him towards her, his groaning meeting with her knee.  Within seconds he was on the floor cupping his hands in between his legs.  "Sorry but as you probably understand my presence is expected elsewhere", she said sarcastically and threw the key in his face and walked out of the apartment.  


End file.
